bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Thunder Champion Rahgan
Thunder Champion Rahgan Skill 'Martial Artist's Fists (80% boost to Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge when attacking normally & raises normal hit amount) 'Burst 'Royal Thunder Chain Punch (12 combo on all foes, additional attack at turn's end and raises normal hit amount for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Adverse Stiria (15 combo on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage) & additional attack at turn's end, raises normal hit amount and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Thunder Demon's Zenith (20 combo on all foes, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount and greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Discipline Beyond Death (Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & raises normal hit amount) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary When Rahgan first came out in Japan, the translation was Lagan. For some reason, I kept confusing myself and kept thinking it was Logan. Guess I need more sleep. Anyway, we’re talking about the martial artist who founded the Toltya Dojo, the dojo where Zeln and Nemia were trained under. Amazing, huh? Now, we see him pack a punch in amazing hotspots like Arena with his amazing normal attack damage utility. Wanna hear about it? Yes? No? Read below anyway! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 So, another Leader Skill to compare to Charis, huh? Rahgan grants extra hit counts for all units in the squad, allowing them to deal more damage with the extra hits. Additionally, because the extra hits are coming from the Leader Skill, units will be able to produce more BC than normal with their normal attacks. In theory, because this Leader Skill adds one extra hit count to each normal attack hit, this is equivalent to doubling BC Drop Checks. Rahgan also provides an 80% Atk boost, which quite a significant boost to the Atk stat. However, it’s not as significant as Hadaron and Toutetsu’s Atk boosts, which are the best in the game at 130%. However, regardless, if your squad is centered around normal attacks, the 80% Atk boost is quite significant. Normal attacks have a 100% damage modifier, so this 80% Atk boost will boost the normal attack damage modifier to 180% and the extra hits to 130%. Overall, the extra hit counts and the 80% Atk boost net an overall 210% boost to normal attack damage. Very neat, huh? However, this only applies to normal attacks, meaning only one enemy is going to be targeted. Though, this isn’t much of a problem if you’re facing single enemy bosses. The 7 BC boost is pretty sweet too. This generates great BB gauge momentum and it comes really handy if the squad happens to lose BB gauge momentum. Overall, this Leader Skill can become situational, especially considering the fact that normal attacks receive a significant damage boost. Even if your squad loses BB gauge momentum, the squad can still deal a significant amount of damage with normal attacks. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rahgan's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* use. The damage output will be very high thanks to Rahgan’s high Atk and damage modifier. Rahgan inflicts DoT (Damage over Time) on enemies, which works a bit like Poison and is a nice bonus. However, it’s not a significant damage especially considering it’s a single hit with a 300% damage modifier. It’s a nice bonus to have nonetheless. Rahgan also provides a +1 hit count buff, allowing units to theoretically deal double damage with normal attacks. This makes damage very flexible because units can use either BB or normal attacks at their free will. However, this isn’t the best hit count buff in the game as there is Ark with his +2 hit count buff on his BB. Also, note that extra hit count buffs provided by BB, SBB, and UBB do not have modified Drop Checks. Units will not be producing additional HC and BC from the hit count buffs provided by BB, SBB, and UBB. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rahgan's SBB utilizes the 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. What makes this even better is that the damage modifier becomes boosted after each consecutive use, up to 800%. Rahgan’s SBB can become quite deadly as it can become almost as strong as the average UBB damage modifier. This is practically the same exact thing as Rahgan’s BB, but with the addition of an Atk conversion buff. Rahgan boosts Atk relative to 60% of units' Def, which is just as good as Gazia’s Atk conversion buff. While this may be trumped by Alice's Atk conversion buff which uses 80% of units' Rec, there are lots of ways to boost Def to even higher limits, considering there are more units that buff Def. Lugina currently has the best Def buff in the game being 150%, which can be comboed with Rahgan's SBB to make the Atk conversion buff even more potent. This is a very nice buff, especially considering the fact that it can be stacked on top of normal Atk buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rahgan's UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* use. The damage output will be very high thanks to Rahgan’s high Atk and damage modifier. Basically, take Rahgan’s BB and buff it to the max. That’s pretty much what it is. The 800% DoT modifier is quite powerful. However, with it not receiving any bonuses like spark, this DoT debuff isn’t a significant damage contributor, but it’s a nice bonus to have. Rahgan also increases normal hit counts by 2. That adds 200% boost to overall damage for normal attacks. However, as amazing as this may seem, this isn’t the best normal attack damage utility on UBB. There’s Zenia’s UBB which boosts normal hit counts by 2 with the addition of the extra normal attack damage being 200%. This UBB is still very good for normal attack damage utility, but it’s not the best to offer in the game. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Rahgan gets extra hit counts on his normal attack, allowing him to deal twice the normal attack damage. It’s an awesome effect to have, especially in Arena where he can pack quite a punch. His normal attack Drop Check also becomes doubled thanks to the extra hits. Rahgan also adds ignore-Def when BB/SBB is used, which is pretty neat. Not a huge significant damage booster, but it’s there in case any enemies happen to have high Def buffs that are hard to cross. Arena Score: 10/10 Rahgan has a 32 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. With Rahgan’s Extra Skill, Rahgan has a 64 BC normal attack Drop Check thanks to the increased hit count. Additionally, the increased hit count makes Rahgan a deadly candidate in Arena, especially with Rahgan’s high Atk. Rahgan is also one of the best Arena leads to use in the game. The damage boost that comes from his Leader Skill is absolutely tremendous. The 80% boost might not be the best in the game, but when comboed with the increased hit counts, it’s enough to even surpass Hadaron and Toutetsu’s Leader Skill buffs on the first turn. Rahgan even performs exceptionally well as a sub too. His increased hit count helps him deal double the normal attack damage, making him a devastating unit to use on the first turn. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, pretty high stats with Rec being average. Rahgan’s Atk is incredibly high, packing quite the punch for his attacks. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rahgan is... Anima = Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Rahgan’s only real use is in Arena. Not much else. Sure, Rahgan can be a situational lead to use if BB gauge momentum runs dry at a certain point of a battle, but there’s no other damage utility that helps boost bonuses like spark, crit, BB Atk, etc. The 80% Atk boost is nice, but it’s not as significant as the bonuses mentioned before. Perhaps, Rahgan may be used in OTK teams where those focus on normal attack nuking. Rahgan serves as a great substitute for Hadaron leads in OTK normal attack squads. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book *Occult Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Occult Treasure & Shiny Anklet *Occult Treasure & Sacred Dagger Conclusion Total Score: 8.5/10 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10 km running. This guy packs quite a punch! Ever thought of One Punch Man? Yes! No! What’s One Punch Man? Comment below on what you think of Rahgan! Ever wanted to found a dojo? Ever wanted to become strong enough to kill enemies with just one punch? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Oracle Knight Ark *Soul Covenant Charis *Indigo Soul Iris Category:Blog posts